narutoshippudenfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This is the basic summary of the characters in Naruto Shippuden. Backround Information Naruto Uzumaki was the son of''' Minato N''amikaze '''and '''Kushina Uzumaki. '''A man named '''Madara Uchiha '''tried to free the nine tails from its former jinchuriki and destroy the hidden leaf along with gaining an outragous amount of power. He had taken the Nine tails and put it under his control allowing Madara to be safe from harm. But when the Fourth Hokage (Minato) came to the battle field leaving Naruto in a safe place he tried to save the Hidden Leaf Village by sealing the chakra of the nine tails into him with him and his own son. His parents both died because of the Nine Tails destruction. Naruto grew up being despised and feared by his fellow villagers. He later on met a boy named '''Sasuke Uchiha who he would later on be on a team with. Sakura Haruno '''was also on team 7 along with '''Kakashi Hatake, '''son of the '''White Fang. '''Naruto had a special bond with Sasuke that made them stronger over time. Naruto became rivals with Sasuke when Sasuke remarked if he wanted to not look weak all he had to do was become stronger than Sasuke. Naruto would forever make that his goal. '''Hinata Hyuuga '''has loved Naruto in the shadows for a very long time and admits it when Naruto battles ''Pain.' ''How ever it is still not comfirmed if Naruto feels the same. '''Neji Hyuuga '''fought agianst Naruto in the Chunnin Exams and lost. Naruto lead Neji to a different path, Neji woud always talk about faith and destiny. How ones path is chosen by faith. Naruto reminds him that he would prove evryone wrong and become hokage. He also says that unlike himself, Neji isnt a failure creating a friendship between them '''Sakura Haruno '''is Naruto's teamate from Team 7. He truly loves her and Sakura knew it, but she didn't love him. He also knows how Sakura loves Sasuke even when he is rogue and joins the Akutski. '''Sasuke Uchiha '''is Naruto's rival and best friend. He is a rogue ninja who is in the akatsuki and is brothers with the leaf's own '''Itachi Uchiha.' Sasuke was the same as Naruto as a child. Alone with no one to live with. His clan was killed in one night by kis brother, Itachi. That led to him seeking power from one of the Sanin and an former member of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru. Orochimaru planned to take over Sasuke's body while doing many experiments with curse marks and the reanimation jutsu. Sasuke then killed Orochimaru causing Kabuto to gain Orochimarus documents and allowed him to become stronger and join the Akatski. Sasuke then met Madara Uchiha. Madara told Sasuke the truth about Itachi which causes him to want to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade '''is the fifth hokage. She is one of the three ledgendary sannin. She first met Naruto with '''Master Jiraiya. She makes a bet with Naruto that he can't perfect the fourth hokages' jitsu in a week which she looses (Nickname- Legendary Sucker) and has to give Naruto the First Hokages necklace. The necklace is also refered to as the necklace of death because she gave it to two others before Naruto and they had died (Dan and Her Brother). Her assistant is '''Shizune '''and she is called the Slug Princess because the has the ability to summon a slug named Katsuyu. She enters a coma durring the fourth great ninja war which was declared by Madara when he infultrated a meeting along with Sasuke, '''White Zetsu '''and Sasuke's new team. Therefore a man named Danzo was said to become the sixth but was killed by Sasuke before the ceremony causing the leaf vilage to imedietly take action and make Kakashi-senpi the new hokage. But Tsunade woke up before it was confirmed. '''Madara Uchiha '''is said to be the creator of the Akatsuki and the one who gave Pain the '''Rinnegan. '''He declaired the fourth grade ninja war and fought with the first hokage. He is believed to be using a jutsu that allows him to reincarnate dead people that is called the reanimation jutsu. He created a plain called Tsuki No Me which he creates the 10 tails and becomes its jinchuriki. He does this by using the satue that the Sage of Six Paths left behind to collect the power from 7 jinkchuris all together leaving only Naruto and '''Bee-san '''left to capture. The war is still yet to be finished and records show that the battle between Madara and Naruto is the longest in the history of manga. Category:Naruto Uzumaki Category:Mei Terumi